Teen Titans
by ajsfriends
Summary: Im not really sure where this story is going at the moment. I do know that I shall ship BBRae FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1: The Hive

**YAY! Hello peeps! This is my first Fanfic ever granted it might not be very good... but whatever. So anywaaaaaaaaaaaaay I'm a magical disclaimer but I kinda wish I owned Teen Titans...but I don't wanna be sued. I NEED AND EDUCATION!**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

The green teen wakes up to an alarm. " _ **BEEP**_ _ **BEEP**_ _ **BEEP**_ " He sits up, gets out of bed, and walks over to his friends who are analyzing the situation. _Beast_ Boy looks at the screen but is too tired to make any sense of it, well that's was his theory was anyway. "It's the hive five" the all-too-serious Robin proclaims. "Titans **_GO_**!" the familiar battle cry wakes Beast Boy from his lingering slumber as he runs out the door with the rest of the teens.

They arrived to an annoyed Jinx and a greedy Hive. "Titans _ **GO**_!" Robin yells once again Raven against Jinx, Gizmo and Cyborg, Kyd Wykyd and Starfire, Robin against See-more and Billy Numerous, and Beast Boy against Mamoth. All of them attacking, "you fight like a boy" Jinx says to insult Raven but before she could come up with a comeback she saw Beast Boy being smashed through the wall behind her. "He's pathetic" Jinx says as she takes another swipe at Raven who skillfully avoids it. "Sure Beast Boy might be pathetic but at least my whole team isn't pathetic like yours." Raven calmly says as Cyborg comes up in the background making the " _oooooooooooooo_ " sound while at the same time smashing in Gizmo's mechanical claw things. "You'll pay for that you crud-muncher!" Gizmo yells frustrated. "Is the price victory, cuz if it is, I just paid it" Cyborg jokes as he destroys the rest of Gizmo's tech. "Rasa-frasa titans" Gizmo grumbles and mumbles to himself.

Beast Boy gets back up on his feet and transforms into a Rino and chrges straight at Mamoth, only to be avoided. He transforms back to his human form an changes to a T-rex and steps on Mamoth legitimately defeating him, Robin having already taken his foes out went in to help Raven as did the other Titans. All attacking Jinx, Raven kind of takes a step back to observe Jinx shoots Beast Boy with a spark of pink magic. He tries to avoid it but is just a inch of and is hit in the side. He falls to the ground in pain as Raven goes over to help him. He's holding his side and won't move his hands but the other titans, Cy, Star, and Robin, don't notice. "Beast Boy, you have to move your hands, I can't help you unless you let me see." Raven urged him but he was already starting to black out, and Raven could tell.

With his remaining strength he looked up at Raven and said "since when did the Hive get so strong?" He scoffed at himself then closed his eyes. Raven just stared. _Did he just... die?_ She looked at him, he was still breathing. She moved his hands off his side to try to see what damage Jinx had done. When she saw his wound she was actually slightly surprised by how he acted. Any normal person would've been way worse with their reaction, but he was joking about it. She looked at his face, he seemed so peaceful. Cy, Star, and Robin walked over, having defeated Jinx "woah, what happened to him?" Cyborg asked fairly shocked. "Come on let's get him to the tower" Raven said as she picked him up and started to fly (or levitate or whatever she does) away.

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 **Well that took a while to write, don't worry though chapter two won't take as long... although nobody really cares about this story yet considering it has not been published... but by the time you read this it will be already published... my brain hurts.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up

**Hey guys sorry about the long update! Writers block... and procrastination :) shout out to Acestin for being awesome. Alright let's get down to business lol I tried spelling that like bisness thank goodness for auto correct :)! I disclaim the Teen Titans and yada yada yada, ok I thinks that's it! Enjoy! Oh by the way I'm promoting my sister's YouTube channel Jazzypies! Copy an paste the link into your search bar! Watch the video and like, comment, and subscribe! watch?v=VrrslS18TVE ok, now you may enjoy!**

"Do you think she will the ok?" Starfire asked Cyborg, for Raven had not left her room since bringing Beast Boy to the tower.

"Yeah she'll be fine, she's a tough girl. Who I'm worried about is B; hasn't woken up yet." Cy replied.

"Well I do hope that she will disburse from her room very soon." She mumbled with a worried look.

"Hey where's Rob" Cyborg asked

"I believe he still with the friend Beast Boy." Star answered.

"Cool thanks" cyborg replied as he started to walk to the couch where Beast Boy lay and unmistakably Robin sat.

"Yo dude, have you moved since we got home or have you been sitting there staring at him the whole time?" Cyborg asked to try to lighten the mood.

"Of course I have... Maybe... Um, no." He replied. Cyborg chuckled a little as Beast Boy began to stir.

"BB?" Cyborg asked hoping that he would wake.

"Nghhhhhhhhhh..." He moaned in response. Cyborg and Robin smiled seeing that their friend was ok.

"Five more minutes mommy..." Beast Boy moaned not fully awake yet. Cyborg and Robin looked at each other and laughed.

"Raven? Raaaaaaaavvvvvvveeeeeeeen?! Raven Please come out now. I wish to do the talking!" Starfire begged. She got no response

"Raven, please friend I wish to do the go and sip."

"It's gossip Star, go away I'm busy." Was the only response from Raven the alien was going to get

The dark creature was indeed busy; keeping her emotions in check. She was infuriated by the fact that she had let Jinx do this to Beast Boy, she was worried about him and- her thoughts were interrupted by someone banging on her door.

"Hey Rave, how 'bout coming out and saying good morning to sleeping beauty. He just woke up." Cyborg announced. Raven slid her door open the slightest bit.

"If this is a joke-" Raven began to warn when cyborg interrupted her once again.

"Yeah yeah I know now come on." He began to walk away in the direction of the living room. Then Raven opened her door and levitated (I think) out to where Beast Boy sat.

Before Raven had a chance to fly (er... levitate) through the door Starfire popped up in her face and greeted her with a hug.

"Oh friend Raven I want to give you the you of thanks. I wish also to share the poem of people That come out of hiding after many of hours! Verse one; as I have gone alone in there... Wait I think that was the beginning of the verse 2,635..,"

"Ok. Enough hugging and enough poetry." Raven put plainly.

"Oh, yes sorry friend." Starfire replied deflated as she stopped hugging Raven who levitated (ummm... flew) over to Beast Boy.

"You ok?" She asked with no clear emotion.

"A little sore but yeah." He replied used to the emotionless girl. Raven seemed as if she wanted to say something else but was interrupted by the crime alert. Robin tapped away at the computer and a map appeared on the television screen and a little red blip showed up in the spot that the mall was displayed.

"It's the Hive again!" Robin's all-too-familiar voice cried.

"Alright!" Cyborg shouted and Beast Boy transformed into a dog. Raven looked at Beast Boy as the other Titans left.

"I think you'd better stay here." Raven said to Beast Boy. He just tilted his head to the side a bit to show he didn't understand.

"Stay." She ordered. Beast Boy transformed into his human self and said,

"Just because I can be a dog doesn't mean you have to treat me like one!"

"Just stay here" Raven said once again. Then without further discussion she flew (or levitated) out the door and caught up with the other Titans.

"No way." Beast Boy said to himself as he transformed into a cheetah and started running down a different route to the mall.

I hope you enjoyed the unappreciative-ness of Raven's face. :) Now about the flying/levitating I have just decided she will flevitate yes flevitate no errors just a new way of flying and levitating! Yay I'm happy because I just am. :):):):):):):):):):)):):) so much happy! :) :):):):):):):):)::))::):):):):):):);):);):) Hhmmmmmmmmm I can't get the bold to work hmmmmmmmmm...


End file.
